Hamtaro descobre sua masculinidade inexistente
by Frango Frito 999
Summary: Estilo Besteirol se vc é fã de Hamtaro vai se ferrar porque essa fic ridculariza totalmente Hamtaro!Se você gostou dessa fic visite minhas outras que são desse mesmo estilo, principalmente a minha sátira de Digimon
1. Fumando com Hamtaro

"Hamtaro descobre sua masculinidade inexistente"

Disclaimer: Se Hamtaro fosse minha propriedade, eu já teria me matado a muito tempo.

Capítulo 1: Zuando com Hamtaro 1!(Fumando com o Hamtaro)

Hamtaro não estava fazendo nada na porra de gaiola dele o dia todo como sempre, mas ele sente cheiro de aventuras repentinas:

Hamtaro: Kuch Kuch(onomatopéia para ele cheirando com barulinhos estranhos), sinto cheiro de aventuras repentinas! Que caralho é esse! To de porre mesmo, eae!

E, de repente aparecem seus melhores amigos: o chefe e a garota branca de lacinho vermelho (aquela puta Albina!)

Chefe: Oi, Hamtaro, e, lacinho (como a garota que eu esqueci o nome vai ser chamada), você é muito gostosa...

O Patrão apanha do Hamtaro e perde o dedinho da mão esquerda, igual o Lula.

De repente aparece o garoto do avental contando piadas do tipo: a vagina da minha mãe é sujinha e todos fazem caras mal-desenhadas com gotas e a tela fica azul.

Chefe: Bem, agora que o garoto-avental acabou, eu vou contar a novidade!

Lacinho: E qual é?

Chefe: Vou inaugurar a minha nova plantação de maconha, escondida no subsolo, é claro, senão a polícia me pega e eu to fudido.

Garoto-avental: Porque todo mundo não cheira uns cigarrinhos pra comemora?  
Chefe: Boa! (veja como ele gostou da idéia pelo número de pontos de exclamação)

Aí todo mundo fica chapadão e Hamtaro tem um caso com todos os homens da sala (da sala? Da cidade!)

Ao amanhecer, Fofucho (olha o nome do infeliz... mas, também, quando se fala de Hamtaro...)chega com um carregamento de sementes de girassol.

Fofucho: E ae, quem quer ficar chapadão?

Chefe: Chegou tarde, a gente já ta...

Fofucho: E qual o problema de mais um pouco?

Todo mundo junto: NENHUM!  
Todos comem a erva (sementes de girassol) fazendo aqueles barulinhos Ikikik

Mas, de repente, aparece um gato gigante!

Gato (Bobson): Eu vou dominar vocês! Hahahaargargargshkraaaaaaaaaaaaaashkraaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Hamtaro: Com todos esses barulhos parece que ele também ta chapado! Vamos fumar juntos e felizes numa festa!

Bobson: Ta bom, mas depois eu vou comer vocês!

Hamtaro: Não, EU vou comer você! (releia o título da fic)

DOIS DIAS DEPOIS

Chefe: De onde vem essa porra de nome afinal? Han han?Quem foi o filho de uma puta gorda e feia que inventou isso?

Lacinho: Na realidade, foi um japa baixinho, feio e que usa óculos que mora com a mãe que inventou todos nós e esse desenho mais do que estúpido.

Chefefaz cara de choro:...É mesmo?

Lacinho: Eu sei, a verdade dói...

Garoto-avental: É mesmo? Então porque a gente não fuma um pouco mais pra acaba com a dor?

O gato Bobson, já chapado, faz uma cara de felicidade e começa a falar:

Bobson: Miauconha! Miauconha! Miauconha!

Garoto avental: Isso significa alguma coisa em japonês?

Hamtaro: Não seu demente, se fosse, a gente entenderia, olha o tamanho dos meus olhos! Eu não sei se eu puxei da minha mãe, ou é o desenhista incompetente!

Garoto-avental: É mesmo, agente é japonês... eu nem lembrava de tão chapado...

Lacinho: Chefe! Tira a mão daí! Isso é assédio sexual!

Chefe: Hehehehehehehheheheaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...cai no chão por que só fumou nas últimas semanas

Lacinho: Nossa, achei que teria que usar minhas aulas de karatê baratas... essa é a parte boa de lutar contra um drogado.todos começam a rir juntos e corta a cena

Na casa da garota olhuda...

Olho (vou chamar a garota assim): Querido diário... Todos os dias são maravilhosos, esse é mais ainda, e eu espero que o próximo seja ainda melhor, porque esse já é melhor que o último que era melhor que o penúltimo, então, quero que depois de amanhã seja ainda melhor, e que meu pai não sucumba do prazer da bebida, para eu não ter que fugir para o circo de novo. Tchau.

DE VOLTA AOS HAN HANS

Chefeque já acordou: Não acredito que cortaram a nossa cena por isso! Fala sério! Vamos nos rebelar e queimar sutiãs!

Hamtaro: Só mais cinco minutinhos cheirando, mamãe...

Lacinho: Tive uma idéia melhor... Vamos roubar mais semente de girasol!

Chefe: é verdade, já ta acabando...

Garoto-avental: Vamos deixar para o próximo capítulo... nesse fala que é pra gente só cheira...

Hamtaro: É verdade, temos que seguir o script!

Chefe: Fala pra gente cheira, mais, como a gente vai cheira se acabo as drogas?

Fofucho: Desculpa gente, eu achei que "só" aquilo ia dar pra todo mundo...mas eu acabei rolando a maior confusão...

Garoto-avental: É tudo culpa dele! Ele admitiu! Vamos mata-lo!

Todos os outros: NNNNNNNÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO!

Lacinho: A gente te odeia mais do que ele, então porque agente não te mata!

Escritor da fic extremamente gostoso: Porque eu tenho poucos personagens! Agora calem a boca e sigam a história!

De repente aparece o Bob Esponja.

Bob Esponja: Eu to desempregado desde os últimos novos episódios, você precisa de mais personagens?

Escritor: Sim!

Bob Esponja: E quanto é o salário?

Escritor: Você não é o garoto inocente que eu conheço do desenho!

Bob Esponja: Eu quero 100 por esse capítulo.

Hamtaro: A gente não ganha salário! Isso é trabalho escravo E trabalho infantil!

Escritor: Cala a boca se não quiser morrer.

Hamtaro: Você não pode fazer isso!

Escritor: A é? "Hamtaro morre"escreve

Hamtaro: Não! Não faça isso! Eu fico quieto!

Escritor: Isso sim...

Bob Esponja: Eae? Vai ser ou ta difícil?

Escritor: Ta bom, só preciso colocar seus nome no crédito(não que a fic TENHA créditos)

Bob Esponja: Ta bom.

Escritor: Vai logo pra história!

Bob Espoja: Não ta esquecendo nada? 100 reais, lembra?

Escritor: Você realmente NÃO é o garoto inocente do desenho... na próxima vez eu pego o Siri Queijo(é assim que se escreve?), pelo menos ele admite...enquanto escreve o cheque

Bob Esponja: Cheque? Eu quero dinheiro vivo! eu sou uma celebridade!

Escritor: Cacete, tu é chato, hein?enquanto separa a grana

Bob Esponja: Isso sim...To indo pra história já...

NA HISTÓRIA...

Bob Esponja: Oi, Hamtaro.

Hamtaro: Oi, Bob.

Bob: Oi, Chefe.

Chefe: Oi, Bob.

Bob: Oi, Lacinho.

Lacinho: Oi Bob.

Hamtaro: Tira o olho que é minha!

Bob: Ta bom...falando em olho, Oi, Olho.

Olho: Oi, Bob

Bob: Oi, Garoto-Avental

Garoto-Avental: Oi Bob

Bob: Então é isso... oi

FIM – CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO

PARTICIPAÇÃO ESPECIAL: BOB ESPONJA

Escritor: Cacete, ele me enganou!


	2. O Strip Han Club

"Hamtaro descobre sua masculinidade inexistente"

CAP 2 – Hamtaro e seus amigos vão ao baile funk gay

Hamtaro, Chefe, Lacinho e Garoto-avental estavam sentados no meio da plantação de maconha subterrânea pensando na vida e cantando o hino dos han Hans:

Fumo dois a cada dia

Fumo unzinho antes

E fumo outro depois!

(7X e depois recomeça)

Hamtaro: Estou com vontade de beber todas, curtir com 14 han Hans suados e bombados e depois comer eles!

Lacinho: Eu também!

Chefe: Eu não, mas eu to chapado mesmo...

Garoto-Avental: vocês não vão nem perguntar se eu quero ou não?

Hamtaro: Ta bom...Você quer ou não?

Garoto-Avental: Sei lá, pra mim ta tudo bem...

Lacinho: Se agente quer uma festa mesmo a gente só precisa ir ao Strip Han Club – o clube Erótico, bar, local para baile-funk e principalmente: LUGAR EM QUE GAYS COM AIDS BOMBADOS E SUADOS SE ENCONTRAM PARA FESTEJAR E BEBER ATÉ CAIR!

Garoto-Avental: ouvir falar que é o melhor clube han han da cidade!

Chefe: Então vamos!

Bobson: wiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Eu estou voando! Estou agora sobrevoando o planeta maconha!

NO STRIP HAN CLUB...

Ao chegarem na porta do clube, os han-hans vêem um olho os observando por um buraquinho na porta, que pergunta a senha.

Hamtaro: Fan fic de cu é rola (é um baile-funk GAY)

Segurança: Podem entrar.

O segurança pega uma chave ENOOOORME e destranca a porta.

Segurança: Se divirtam.

Ao entrarem, cada um vai para um canto. Bobson e chefe vão para o canto das bebidas alcoólicas e drogas, a procura de fumo, crack, cocaína entre (MUITOS) outros. Hamtaro vai para o canto do Vende-se camisinha e logo se junta à Lacinho(e 14 adolescentes bombados e gays) na pista de dança.

Depois de um tempo chega um cara se achando o maneiro, com jaqueta de couro e tudo, do tipo que vende crack para crianças cegas e vagabundeia bêbado no farol toda noite.

Cara maneiro e obscuro com jaqueta de couro e óculos escuros (cmocjdceoe): Você quer uma...

Hamtaro: Uma o que?

Cmocjdceoe: Uma ar...

Hamtaro: Arco?Arroz caseiro?Aranha?Arranha?Arame?"Arretada"?

Cmocjdceoe: UMA ARMA!

Hamtaro: Não acredito! É assim que todo gângster, ladrão, assaltante, assassino e qualquer tipo de vida má e "não-exemplar" começa!

Lacinho: Você tem um amigo com uma plantação de maconha subterrânea, fuma e bebe o dia inteiro com seus "manos han-hans" e está num clube, bar e local para baile funk gay totalmente ilegal e afeminado. Você é o tipo de pessoa que oferece a arma, e, é claro, tem uma vida totalmente "não-exemplar" e irresponsável! Já é mais do que hora de aprender a tomar uma atitude, menino! MAS eu também tenho uma vida desse jeito como todos nós personagens dessa fic estúpida! - e posso afirmar que é incrivelmente divertido!

Todo mundo: Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee...! - e voltam a dançar e beber e cheirar e fumar e "dar um tapa" e vender armas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro: Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade...

Lacinho: Não foi?...

Hamtaro: Na verdade, nada disso aconteceu, tudo que houve desde "NO STRIP HAN CLUB" foi uma total e completa obra de ficção imaginada toda por mim!

Escritor incrivelmente gostoso: Na verdade foi tudo imaginado por mim, assim como suas falas! Elas são todas pré-escritas por mim, o que os deixa sem nenhuma liberdade ou imaginação própria! Não é estranho saber que toda sua vida é monitorada e criada por um tosco que tem como hobbie escrever fan fics e jogar videogames?

Hamtaro: Você! O cara mal que procuro (assim como a FBI) desde o 1º capítulo por trabalho infantil E escravo E distribuição de drogas e bebidas alcoólicas para menores de dezoito anos!

Escritor: A FBI me procura?(morre de medo, mija na calça, vomita, passa no banheiro para dar uma cagadinha, lava as calças, seca e volta pro computador para acabar de escrever sua própria resposta) Bem, o que importa é que não podem me prender, pois VOCÊS que beberam e cheiraram!

Hamtaro: Na verdade, foi você que influenciou-nos e nos forçou a beber e cheirar, como acabou de declarar nesta fita que gravei!(Observação 1: Como ele gravou numa fita a fala do escritor que foi ESCRITA? Observação 2: Isso pareceu uma fala de Sherlock Holmes, o final de legalmente loira ou algo assim...)

Garoto Avental: Mas eu gosto de beber e cheirar! Ninguém nunca me forçou!

Hamtaro: CALA A BOCA PORRA!

Escritor: Não! Eu não posso ser preso por alguns garotos enxeridos! Eu vou fugir, nadar até o Japão ou algo assim, mas não vou passar o resto da minha vida na prisão!

Hamtaro: Se você tiver sorte, vai pegar só 7 minutos na prisão.

Escritor: E se não tiver?

Hamtaro: 29 mil anos na solitária numa prisão de segurança máxima no coração da antiga Rússia ("antiga Rússia"?).

Escritor: Jesus, Deus, Maria, José e bebê Jesus!

Hamtaro: Eu sei... Alguns se assustam...

Escritor: Como eu vou ficar 29 mil anos na prisão se um humano vive de 70 a 110 anos? (esses dados não foram pesquisados, e eu, por ser um ignorante total não sei a idade verdadeira de vida, então chutei)

Hamtaro: Os protetores dos direitos humanos dos presos também implicaram com isso e chegaram a processar, mas as prisões da Rússia resolveram tudo assim: deixando os corpos dos presos e condenados (diferença? Acho que não) na cela mesmo depois de mortos e em decomposição.

Escritor: Obrigado, me incentivou ajudou a aceitar o fato de ser preso por 29 mil anos muito! Bem, o que importa é que nunca irei para lá! Não sem um duelo épico!

O escritor pega um baguete e uma salsicha para usá-los como arma. O Hamtaro pega um rifle e uma metralhadora carregados para usar como arma.

Escritor: Isso não é justo!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hamtaro: E foi assim que vencemos o escritor e o mandamos para uma prisão de segurança máxima na Rússia por 29 mil anos! (Sem um julgamento justo antes, é claro!).

Chefe (que não teve uma fala nesse cap. Até agora) : E lá, ele foi estuprado e entrou em depressão! Começou a se cortar até desmaiar toda a noite e quase morreu, foi por isso que ele demorou tanto para escrever um capítulo tão pequeno!

Lacinho: Quer dizer que isso tudo também não aconteceu?

Hamtaro: Claro que essa parte aconteceu! Tudo depois de Como eu queria que isso fosse verdade... Aconteceu! O que te fez pensar que não aconteceu?

Lacinho: O "foi assim que vencemos o escritor e o mandamos para uma prisão de segurança máxima na Rússia por 29 mil anos".

Hamtaro: Ah, ta...

--------------------------------------------------FIM------------------------------------------------------

Comentário do escritor direto da prisão de segurança máxima na Rússia depois de estupro e quase-suicídio cumprindo pena de 29 mil anos: Desculpe pela demora para atualizar a fic e obrigado pelos comentários!


	3. Hamtaro World tour

Hamtaro Descobre Sua Masculinidade Inexistente

CAPÍTULO 3 - Hamtaro World Tour

Num dia florido e gracioso, na plantação de maconha subterrânea...

Hamtaro: Sabe o que seria legal?

Garoto-Avental: O que?

Hamtaro: Nós viajarmos pelo mundo todo num uourdiiii tuuuurrrrr...

Garoto-Avental: Que nem uma dupla de cantoras japonesas pop que tem um desenho tosco e cabelos multi-coloridos?

Hamtaro: NÃO!

Hamtaro mete um ponta-pé tão forte e profundo no rabo do Garoto avental que ele voa.

Hamtaro: Eu estava pensando em passar pela Inglaterra (groovy, baby. Austin Powers rules), Pensilvânia, Rússia (me visitem na cadeia, por favor. Sou o número 1256799 na cela 08731937!), Estados Unidos, Japão, México...

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia.

Chefia: E como vamos ter dinheiro para isso?

Hamtaro: Nós somos HAMSTERS! Entraremos de penetra num navio ou algo assim...

Chefe: Navio?

Lacinho: Tão anos 80!

Garoto-Avental: Muito devagar...

Bobson: Quero Maconha porra! Me passa o crack aeeeee...(desmaia)

Fofucho: Vamos pegar um avião!

Hamtaro: Como você chegou aqui porra?

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia (de novo?).

Chefe: Então vamos pegar um avião para os states amanhã!

Hamtaro: Quem disse que agente vai começar com esses comedores de hambúrgueres e fast food filhos de putas?

Chefe: Eu!

Hamtaro: Pois não vamos!

Chefe: Por que?

Hamtaro: Pois uma em cada quatro crianças é obesa lá!

Chefe: Me parece um bom motivo.

Todos menos lacinho: é!

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia!

Chefe: Então por onde vamos começar?

Hamtaro: Sei lá... Que tal os Estados Unidos?

Todos menos lacinho: é!

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia!

NO AEROPORTO...

Fofucho: Como chegamos aqui?

Hamtaro: O que?

Fofucho: Como chegamos aqui se nós somos hamster porra? Nós temos 2cm caralho!

Hamtaro: Não sei...Não faz parte do script...

Chefe: Afinal, quem escreve os scripts desde que o escritor foi preso?

Hamtaro: O escritor! Ele escreve do lap top na Rússia! Uma vez ficou tão destraído escrevendo que chicotearam-no nas costas e encheram os cortes de sal e cera de vela!

Garoto-Avental: Depois o estupraram de novo?

Hamtaro: Claro!

Voz assustadora e tosca que fala oito línguas do aeroporto: Vôo para os Estados Unidos da América parte daqui a meia hora no portão dois.

Hamtaro: Vocês ouviram, gente? A gente ta atrasado! Como nos infernos do capeta nós vamos chegar lá no portão dois em meia hora? A gente ainda está no portão um!

Garoto-Avental: É melhor a gente correr!

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia.

Os han-Hans saem correndo feito loucos, malucos, doidos, INSANOS, TONTOS, MONGOS!

Todos menos o chefe quase são atropelados.

O Chefe É atropelado três vezes.

Voz do aeroporto: Vôo para os Estados Unidos parte em dois minutos.

Fofucho: Rápido! Corram rápido!

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia!

Os han-hans conseguem embarcar no vôo por poucos segundos.

Hamtaro: Conseguimos! Agora é só achar a classe A e escolher o filme!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ESTÁ NA HORA DA OLHO!

Olho: Querido Diário, hoje estou muito triste porque cortaram meu quadro no último capítulo, mas mesmo assim esse foi um ótimo dia. Eu olhei na jaula do Hamtaro e ele não estava lá o dia todo...Bem, eu estou ficando meio triste e... - começa a chorar - NA VERDADE, ESSE FOI UM PÉSSIMO DIA, PÉSSIMO! EU TE ODEIO! EU ODEIO MINHA VIDA! PARA DE ESCREVER! PARA SEU MALDITO!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os han-hans acham três bancos vazios e sentam neles (todos cabem em três bancos).

Hamtaro: Sabe, só agora eu imagino no que a Olho ta pensando agora...

Chefe: Que que tem?

Hamtaro: Que eu sai e não voltei! Ela não sabe o que aconteceu comigo.

Chefe: E...?

Hamtaro: Nada.

Chefe: Foda-se a humana e a mãe dela, se é isso que quer saber.

Lacinho: Parece uma ótima idéia!

Hamtaro: Vai tomar no cu sua putinha!

Lacinho: Tudo bem.

Lacinho pega um toco e vai para o banheiro.

CONTINUA NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO 


	4. New Mexico é o caralho!

Hamtaro Descobre Sua Masculinidade Inexistente

CAPÍTULO 4 – New México é o caralho

Comentário do autor: E ai negada! Sentiram minha falta? Eu posso ter sumido, mas agora eu voltei com a força toda, e as fics vão pegar fogo! Que venham os capítulos, seus mediocresinho!

No Avião...

Lacinho volta do banheiro com uma expressão de alívio no rosto e se dirige ao seu lugar. Ela senta de volta em seu lugar e faz uma cara de dor da porra.

Chefe: Nossa, seu cú deve ta pegando fogo.

Lacinho: É que meu cuzinho é muito sensível.

Piloto Embriagado (Bebão): Ô putada! Aperta o cinto que nois ta nas turbulência morô?

Co-Piloto Cuzão: Eu disse que você não devia te aceitado aquela pinga que o hamster homossexual te ofereceu!

Todo mundo olha para o Fofucho de um jeito estranho.

Hamtaro: Fofucho, Seu Porra-Loca! Agora nóis vai morre porque você é um Rabudão!

Aeromoça tesuda: Apertem os cintos, garanhões, porque el bichón vai pegar.

Garoto-Avental: É, Agora Fudeu.

Todo Mundo Menos Bobson: Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!

Bobson: Cadê o crack cacete?!!!

Hamtaro: Eu to vivo?

Lacinho: Aonde a gente ta?

Fofucho olha para o lado e vê um monte de areia e uns mano com uns nacho.

Fofucho: Pelo jeito a gente ta no inferno. Ou então no fim do mundo.

Garoto-Avental: Não seu animal! A gente ta no México!

Fofucho: Aaaahhhh taaaaaa, por isso as empregadas domésticas e prostitutas pobres.

Lacinho: Nossa que agradável.

Chefe: Agradável é a porra! Eu quero come hambúrguer cacete! Eu quero ser obeso! Eu quero não saber o hino nacional mas saber a música do Big Mac! Eu quero Fast Food! Eu quero saúde nacional em perigo! Eu quero um bonezinho de Orlando, Florida!

Hamtaro: É culpa do Fofucho! Vamos comer o cú da mãe dele! E depois ele!(Se você não entendeu, é aconselhável que você leia o título da fic novamente).

Fofucho: A culpa não é minha! Eu só queria ajudar o coitado do piloto! A esposa dele é uma prostituta e ela nem dá pra ele por que ele não tem dinheiro!Coitadinho...

Chefe: É, pobre coitado...

Hamtaro: O Fofucho só tentou ajudar o próximo. Não levem em consideração ele ter fudido com tudo.

Garoto-Avental: Perai, a mulher do piloto é a aeromoça?

Chefe: Não, seu fudido da vida, a aeromoça é striper, não prostituta. A verdadeira mulher do piloto é a sua mãe.

Lacinho: Devemos ligar para a mãe dele e avisa sobre a MORTE e a EXPLOSÃO do marido dela?

Garoto-Avental: Eu ligo mais tarde, é que agora é o turno dela, ela pode estar no meio de um programa.

Todo mundo: Aaaahhh taaaaahhh.

Hamtaro: Bem, nós devemos ao menos aproveitar o México enquanto não chega o próximo vôo pros states!

Lacinho: É verdade! Eu sempre quis ser uma empregada doméstica!

Hamtaro: Não é disso que estou falando...

Lacinho: Aaaa, você se refere a prostituição? Isso eu já fiz enumeras vezes, e duvido que no México seja diferente.

Chefe: Eu Prefiro cruzar a fronteira do que ficar nesse cú de mundo de terra de baianos por mais um segundo.

Fofucho: Seja racional, seu macaco epilético (Não que hamsters sejam racionais(Bem, ao menos no Brasil). Nós estamos à anos da fronteira, e só após a fronteira então estaremos a anos de Orlando, Florida. Vamos curtir um pouco e pegar o próximo avião.

Hamtaro: É, Vamos Curtir! Não é possível que não tenha nem um clubezinho gay pra gente festejar com umas bibas!

Bobson: ENTÃO VAMOS LÁ SEUS CUZÕES!!! SHASHASUHAIUEYAURHIRAEJFBNBAJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Todo mundo sai correndo louco e drogado para o clube gay.

CONTINUA

Comentário do Autor: Gostaram? Agora esperem um pouco que vou fazer mais um episódio do Outro Lado da História de Yu-gi-oh!


	5. A Saída do Inferno

Hamtaro Descobre Sua Masculinidade Inexistente

CAPÍTULO 5 – A Saída do Inferno

NO CLUBE GAY "LAS BIBONAS"...

Hamtaro: Ô Lacinho, posso te enrabar? Sabe, comer teu cú, temperar minha salsicha na sua farofa, colocar meu kibe na sua esfiha, te comer?

Lacinho: Dois reais.

Hamtaro arranca dois reais do rabo todo feliz e se prepara para comer, quando lembra que não tem pinto.

Hamtaro: Porra, que merda.

Lacinho: HAHAHA! Se fudeu!

Na Manhã Seguinte...

O Chefe acorda a todos bem de manhãzinha, mesmo de porre.

Chefe: Ô seus putos chulos, eu acordei vocês todos por que tenho uma idéia sensacional! Já que estamos nessa merda decadente de país do 3º mundo, vamos ao menos visitar os pontos turísticos!

Garoto-Avental: Ta... E que pontos turísticos o MÉXICO tem?

Chefe: Bem... Vamos dormir.

Todo mundo: Aee!

Eles ficam na rotina come/cheira/dorme até o outro dia, quando finalmente iriam para os States.

Chefe: Deixa eu ver... Vôo 24 é para a Argentina... Vôo 666 é para o Iraque... Vôo 16 é para os Estados Unidos! É esse!

Hamtaro: Para o portão 16, cambada!

Todo mundo corre para o portão, mas quando chegam na metade do caminho...

Fofucho: Ai meu cú!

Lacinho: O que foi?

Fofucho: Eu acho que estourei a boca do meu cú correndo!

Garoto-Avental: Que mandou dar o rabo pra todo mundo a noite inteira!

Fofucho: Cala a boca, sua puta!(Imitação de Batman na Feira da Fruta, se não viu vai pro youtube ver)

Hamtaro: Sua putinha relaxada, você acha que consegue continuar, hein sua biscate?

Fofucho: Só se tiver... Ai... Um pouco de fumo.

Chefe: Experimenta esse cigarrinho ae.

Fofucho: Só se for maconha essa porra aí. Deixa eu ver essa merda.

Chefe: Toma, seu viado.

Fofucho: Cof Cof... Cof... Já to bom.

Lacinho: Então vamos sua puta paga, se não a gente vai perder aquela porra.

CHEGANDO NO AVIÃO...

Os Han-Hans sentam-se na classe A e ficam lá assistindo filme.

Chefe: Eae, sua putinha, quer dar o cú hoje? Vamos comer uma bucetinha hoje?

Lacinho: Ah, depende.

Chefe: Depende do que, hein, sua puta?

Lacinho: Depende se você quer pagar à vista ou parcelado.

Chefe: Para o banheiro!

A Lacinho e o Chefe vão para o banheiro dar uma comida de cú, deixando os três viados sozinhos.

Hamtaro: E aí, Fofucho, seu cú já melhorou?

Fofucho: Não muito, mas a maconha já ajudou.

Garoto-Avenral: Eu quero comer.

Fofucho: Corre lá com o Chefe e a Lacinho, talvez ainda dê para dividir!

Garoto-Avental: Não isso, eu quero comer comida mesmo.

Hamtaro: Daqui a pouco eles servem aqueles plastiquinhos cheios de comida ruim, relaxa.

Garoto-Avental: Então ta.

A OLHO VOLTOU!

Querido diário, até agora não encontrei o porra-loca do Hamtaro, então eu to aqui cortando meus pulsos. Espero que o próximo dia seja ainda melhor.

WTF??? DE VOLTA AO HAMTARO!

Hamtaro: Que comida de merda.

Lacinho: A minha não foi das melhores também não.

Chefe: Ei! Que mancada...

Hamtaro: Não to falando disso, eu estou me referindo à porra da comida de avião do caralho.

Chefe e Lacinho: Aaaaaaaaaaaahta.

Alguns minutos se passam e Hamtaro volta a falar.

Hamtaro: Aquela putinha daquela Olho ta mó triste pelo que me falaram.

Chefe: To ligado. Ela ta escrevendo AsSiM e falando "miguxa".

Hamtaro: O que eu criei?! Ela ta ouvindo NX Zero também?

Chefe: Sim.

Hamtaro: Que merda... De qualquer jeito, quando chegar em casa eu sodomizo ela que nem um Troll e então volto a andar com meus amigos true.

Chefe: Entendo. Até hoje lembro da primeira vez que acusei alguém de poser e rasguei sua camisa...

CONTINUA...

Comentário do Autor: A fic ta ficando loca hein, vou postar de novo o mais breve possível. E lembre-se: Leu? Agora faiz review porra!


	6. Fast Food, Gente Feia e Rock n' Roll!

Hamtaro Descobre sua Masculinidade Inexistente

CAPÍTULO 6 – Fast Food, Gente feia e Rock n' Roll

Aviso: Se você não conhece os estereótipos "emo" e "headbanger", aprenda antes de ler esse capítulo...

CHEGANDO NOS EUA...

Fofucho: Então é isso? A gente ta nos Estados Unidos?

Chefe: Aham.

Fofucho: Cadê as pessoas bonitas?

Chefe: Sinto lhe informar, mas as americanas são feias pra caralho.

Fofucho: Não me conte que eu não sou nota.

Chefe: São mesmo.

Lacinho: Meu cú ta doendo.

Chefe: Hoje à noite vai doer de novo.

Lacinho: É, vamo ver se eu sinto alguma coisa hoje.

Fofucho: Owned.

Chefe: Ah, vai se fuder.

Hamtaro: Será que em New York tem algum clube gay?

Garoto-Avental: Provavelmente.

Fofucho: Vamo lá ver.

EM NEW YORK

Hamtaro: Eae, quantas vezes você já foram assaltados nos últimos 30 segundos?

Chefe: 3.

Fofucho: 5.

Lacinho: 8. E você?

Hamtaro: 7... Agora já são 8.

Chefe: Alguma coisa aqui deve ter de bom pra fazer...

Lacinho: Fast Food!

Fofucho: Bora pro Burger King encher o cú de calorias!

Todo Mundo: Aeeeee!!!

AGORA, COM VOCÊS, Srta. oLhO Nx eMuXiNhA!

Olho: E o meu destino é seu! E o seu destino é meu! O mundo não me escuta! Coitadux dus filhotinhuxxx di tartarugaxxxx! Coitado do meu HaMtArInHo qui tah Perdidinhuuuu!!!! Um beijuu pra toduxx os EmUxInHuXxX do Mundo! Agora xe me daum uma licenxinha eu vou cOrTaR meus pulxos emuxinhus! Ah, e hoxe FoI Um OtImO dIa BeM eMuXo, mas exxperuu que AmAnHãÃã SeJa mais emuxo ainda!

Escritor: WTF? Voltando à história...

Chefe: Nhoc Nhoc E aí, Nhoc Nhoc, quantos quilos já ganharam?

Lacinho: 7.

Fofucho: Uns... Nhoc Nhoc... 20.

Hamtaro Tr00: Seu bando de emo, vocês não são true, eu vou ter que os sodomizar!

Lacinho: Não sabia que o Hamtaro tinha virado Headbanger...

Hamtaro Tr00: Se me dão licença, vou fazer um Corpse Paint ali no canto e já volto... Não encostem no meu machado, eu e minha banda temos que matar um trolls na floresta essa noite...

Chefe: Beleza então...

Fofucho: Posso bater uma punheta pra tua mãe?

Lacinho: Claro . 

Mais tarde...

Hamtaro: Hail Satan! Voltei!

Chefe: Toma seu machado aqui.

Hamtaro: Valeu, você é tr00 o bastante pra andar com a minha banda.

Chefe: Tudo bem então... O que você ta ouvindo ae?

Hamtaro: True Norwegian Black Metal.

Chefe: XD entendo...

Lacinho: Agora que a gente já encheu o cú de caloria, bora encher o cú de rola?

Hamtaro tr00: Você é virgem?

Lacinho: Não.

Hamtaro tr00: Ah, então não tem graça te sodomizar...

Chefe: Eu quero.

Fofucho: Eu também!

Lacinho: Dupla Penetração Anal Fucking Rulez!

Algumas Horas Depois...

Hamtaro Tr00: Já acabaram?

Lacinho: Não...

Hamtaro: Merece Brutal Empalation Tr00...

CONTINUA...

Comentário do Autor: O que será que vai acontecer? Será que o Hamtaro vai continuar sendo um Headbanger Tr00? Será que a Olho vai continuar sendo uma ema? Descubra no próximo capítulo!


End file.
